


The Vilomah

by removed



Category: Heavy Rain, To The Moon (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, FBI, First Meeting, Gen, Sigmund Corp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 08:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18495223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/removed/pseuds/removed
Summary: Watts gave Rosalene a nervous gaze as police cars surrounded the company building, making most, if not all of the protestors frightened and away, though, they both knew that they were there for something — he didn't know what for.





	The Vilomah

An icy gaze swiveled from person to person. There were two individuals in the room, the caucasian male, in his mid twenties at most, and the african american female, in her mid twenties at most as well. It looked like some kind of meeting room, with a few chairs here and there — a microwave on a counter and a coffeemaker. Hopefully their coffee is good.

"Ah'm Norman Jayden, FBI." He started, trying to find any sense of suspicous activity from them.

"I _kinda_ could tell that when you guys raided our place." The man started, though he was elbowed in the stomach by the female. The man's coat was wrinkled, as if he left it on the floor or something and just put it on, his hair messy and his glasses were a little crooked — the woman was in stark contrast, her hair straight, her posture perfect and her gaze unwavering. 

"Your names? What is your purpose, here?" Jayden decided to ignore that. So far, first glances could tell the man was childish and the woman was much more mature. The man sucked in a breath, hesitating for a moment before the female gave him a stare — one that you would use to warn a child to 'not do that' or a cat to 'not push that off the counter'. "Neil. Dr. Neil Watts." He also muttered a "I wouldn't lie to them." under his breath to her. "Eva Rosalene. I am the Senior Memory Traversal Agent, Watts is the Technician Specialist."

"An' tha Sigmund Corporation does…?" 

"The Sigmund Corporation basically has the technology to alter a person's memories, they usually tell us a wish they wanted to fufil in life, so, on their deathbed, we go in and change their memories." Eva answered, clearing her throat. "They sign a contract beforehand, we do not do it unless there is a contract."

"Are these memories recorded?" The agent furrowed his brows, frowning.

"Most of it is kept for a short period of time, to see if their memories show, for example, them witnessing or doing a crime, but most of the time, they do not — and if they do, people's faces are blurred aside from the people they know the most, and that's just taken from memory." The woman didn't really look or sound nervous, she simply adjusted her coat. White with gold trimmings.

Neil's did not have gold trimmings — and the man wasn't speaking as much. His suspicion rose a little. "Have you recently seen an Ethan Mars? I heard that he was a patient of yours." Norman asked this to the man.

Both of their expressions dimmed — even if the man's green eyes were barely visible behind his glasses, they still made a negative addition upon his expression. 

"I — he — you want the full story?" The technician was nervous, rubbing the back of his neck as Jayden nodded. "I'll — I have it written down somewhere or something, but I can summarize it right now" The agent let him continue. "Well, his wish was that both of his sons lived. O-One of them was ran over by a car, when he was trying to find his son, he was piled on by a crowd, so that's what we suspect that gave him agoraphobia." He glanced at Eva for a split second. "His second son was kidnapped, and he went through a _lot_ to save him." Watts motioned to the door to the hallway outside. "I - I'm pretty sure I have it all written down, or printed, or documented — or something in my office. It was a lot. Eva and I could barely handle it. I don't even know how a single person could handle it."

"...Do you have tha data for tha memories?"

Watts answered, quick and simple. "Yes. Not all of them, but yes."

"Mind if I take a look?"

"Not at all."

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place where Ethan Mars is a dying patient and failed to save both his children, thus he relies to Sigmund Corp. to fufill his wish and make himself happy before death. Obviously, Jayden was not put onto the case until after Ethan's death.
> 
> It's up to you to determine if Watts and Rosalene ended up successful in helping Ethan or not.
> 
> I wrote this at 1 AM when I was tired, so I'll probably recreate this — I was only testing the idea.


End file.
